Te extraño
by Polgara
Summary: El peor sentimiento que se pueda tener es la soledad, el saber que nadie curara tu tristeza songfic rr por favor.


Te extraño.  
  
Por: Polgara.  
  
~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~  
  
Mis días sin ti son tan oscuros,  
  
tan largos, tan grises,  
  
mis días sin ti,  
  
mis días sin ti son tan absurdos,  
  
tan agrios, tan duros,  
  
mis días sin ti,  
  
mis días sin ti no tienen noches,  
  
si alguna aparece  
  
es inútil dormir,  
  
mis días sin ti son un derroche,  
  
las horas no tienen principio ni fin.  
  
  
  
~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~  
  
Mis días sin ti... no se como puedo vivir un solo dia sin ti, sin tu presencia, sin tu aliento, sin tu aroma, sin oír el palpitar de tu corazón, sin sentir el roce de tus labios.  
  
Solo han pasado 2 meses desde que no estas aquí y ya siento morir por tu ausencia, sin ti mis días son los mas duros y fríos que cualquier dia de invierno en un bosque, mas largos que un discurso del Ministro de Magia, mas eternos que mil años.  
  
~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~  
  
Tan faltos de aire, tan llenos de nada, chatarra inservible, basura en el suelo, moscas en la casa.  
  
~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~  
  
  
  
Sin ti nada es igual, parece que mi mundo perfecto se ah ido contigo, como si los pájaros no pudieran cantar ahora que no estas, es como si García Márquez hubiera sentido tu ausencia al escribir cien años de soledad, como si estuviera muriendo en vida.  
  
~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~  
  
Mis días sin ti son como un cielo,  
  
sin lunas plateadas  
  
ni rastros de sol,  
  
mis días sin ti son solo un eco,  
  
que siempre repite  
  
la misma canción.  
  
  
  
~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~  
  
Desde tu ausencia todo es monotonía, el sol se ah ido contigo, el tiempo no cambia de estación, todo es un solo invierno, noches frías y cielos que lloran al compás de mis lágrimas, la luna no es la misma desde que te fuiste, se nota aun mas la tristeza que la llena por estar lejos del sol, la misma tristeza que siento al saber que posiblemente nunca volverás, que nunca abra remedio para saciar la soledad que dejaste, que ni con la muerte podré olvidarte.  
  
~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~  
  
Tan faltos de aire,  
  
tan llenos de nada,  
  
chatarra inservible,  
  
basura en el suelo,  
  
moscas en la casa.  
  
~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~  
  
Ayer recibí una carta, Dios, ni saber que pronto volverías a mis brazos, ni saber que pronto volvería a besar tus cálidos labios y nuestros corazones volverían a ser uno solo, me podía sentir tranquila, llena, feliz, no, no podía estarlo hasta sentirte cerca, hasta saber que la pesadilla ah acabado.  
  
~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~  
  
Pateando las piedras,  
  
aun sigo esperando que vuelvas conmigo,  
  
aun sigo buscando en las caras de ancianos  
  
pedazos de niño,  
  
cazando motivos que me hagan creer  
  
que aun me encuentro con vida,  
  
mordiendo mis uñas,  
  
ahogándome en llanto,  
  
extrañándote tanto...  
  
~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~  
  
ya son cinco años desde tu partida y aun no regresas, siento morir en vida, siento que enloquezco, en todo momento te veo, te siento, te escucho, pero son solo algunos de los síntomas que dicen que te necesito, te amo y te extraño.  
  
Aun espero que cumplas la promesa que me hiciste al partir, dijiste que pronto regresarías y que nunca mas nos volveríamos a separar, ¿cuándo cumplirás aquella promesa?, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que te esperare?, ¿cómo puedes creer que resistiré un año mas tu ausencia?, si desde el momento que te despediste de mi te estoy esperando de regreso, desde que me diste el ultimo beso estoy esperando a que vuelvas y me digas que no será el ultimo, si desde que cruzaste nuestra puerta solo te eh extrañado.  
  
~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~  
  
Mis días sin ti, mis días sin ti, mis días sin ti,  
  
como duelen los días sin ti. sin ti..., sin ti....  
  
  
  
~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~*¦*~ 


End file.
